La Importancia que tiene Pikachu en la Relación de Ash y Misty
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Todo inicio cuando venimos de Kalos, y nos fuimos directo a la casa de Ash a saludar a su mamá ella me trataba super, y yo le tenía un cariño y bonito respeto era la madre de mi entrenador, y por eso yo la respetaba además continuando con la historia con la persona que jamás nos hubieramos pensado encontrarnos, ese día fue con Misty y Ash, Día 6 : La I.P.E.R.A.M. #PokeWeek2017.


_**Semana del Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Día 6:**_

 _ **La importancia de Pikachu en la relación de Ash y Misty.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos al día 6 espero que les guste lo que les voy a escribir voy a aplicar un traductor de Pokemon por que está historia será contada por el mismo Pikachu, el nos va a relatar de cómo su participación, ayudo a que Ash y Misty terminarán juntos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un hermoso regalo.**_

 _ **Todo inicio cuando venimos de Kalos, y nos fuimos directo a la casa de Ash a saludar a su mamá ella me trataba super, y yo le tenía un cariño y bonito respeto era la madre de mi entrenador, y por eso yo la respetaba además continuando con la historia con la persona que jamás nos hubieramos pensado encontrarnos, ese día fue con Misty y Ash Se le quedó mirando enbodado no había duda alguna de que esté chico sentía algo por ella por que pensé que había caído en las redes del amor pero con Serena pero que tan equivocado estaba en ese día pero lejos, de ponerme triste, esto me dio las esperanzas de poder armar un buen plan para unirlos de una vez, y por todas pero necesitaba algunos cómplices para poder iniciar la operación Ash y Misty juntos.**_

—Hola Misty cuanto gustó me da de volver, a verte ¿oye ya sabes hablar nuestro idioma verdad? Preguntó Misty a su roedor favorito, en verdad que Misty estaba muy sorprendida que cómo aprendió Pikachu a hablar tan fluidamente, el idioma humano lo que no sabía es que pronto se le iba a revelar, y muy pronto además Ya el destino les tenía una sorpresa algo ya sospechaba Misty de cómo dónde Pikachu, pudo aprender, hablar en ese mismo momento Pikachu le revela a ella la verdad y ella se sorprendió al escucharla.

—Muy bien mi querido amiga, y ex compañera de viajes cuando nos despedimos de todos y nos disponíamos a irnos a casa Mewtwo, nos encontró nos obsequió poderes especiales a mi a Ash además de que puedo hablar, puedo transformarme en Raichu, cuando el aura de Ash es más intensa y poderosa además de que podemos Teletransportarnos a los lugares que conozcamos pero estos poderes los usamos para el bien y con personas que realmente lo necesitan pero seguimos siendo las mismas personas Misty, dijo Pikachu.

—Wow Pikachu eso es super pero has de recordar que conllevar éstos super poderes conlleva una gran responsabilidad además de siempre usarlos para hacer el bien no digo que no las hagan mal si no que hay que ser muy responsable si no, jamás va a servir para ayudar a los demás personas y más sin embargo aparte de sorprendida orgullosa de ustedes me han demostrado un nivel ato de madurez completo, y eso me pone muy feliz y es el momento de tener algo más serio con Ash tal vez una, conversación para felicitarlo por sus logros y quizás una confesión de amor entre él y yo es lo que voy a hacer en ese momento, dijo la Pelirroja sorprendiendo al Pokemon eléctrico.

—Wow Misty es en serio que crees, eso de nosotros si es así te lo agradecemos de todo corazón además gracias por escuchar mis explicaciones eres una gran amiga y gran compañera de viaje lástima que ya no puedas volver a viajar con nosotros, en nuestros viajes cómo en los viejos tiempos además de que extraño viajar contigo y con Ash mucho May, Dawn, Iris y Serena no es lo mismo comparado contigo Misty dijo Pikachu un poco melancólico a su amiga ella viendo su estado de tristeza, decide darle una grata sorpresa a su roedor amigo y compañero de aventuras que le va a gustar mucho.

—Si Pikachu a eso vine a Pueblo Paleta a decirles, que me voy a viajar con ustedes indefinidamente en sus viajes sólo tengo que hablar con Ash para saber su respuesta a su propuesta de viaje, esto puso muy feliz a su amigo y comenzó, a saltar de alegría al saber la noticia pero a su entrenador, se va a poner feliz con la noticia.

 _ **Esto llegó a los oídos de Ash quién rápidamente, se puso feliz a saltar de la alegría entonces esto era para el una señal positiva para decirle lo que quiso decirle desde un principio a ella pero por su cobardía el no se había atrevido a hacerlo pero ahora no va a perder su oportunidad de hacerlo cueste lo que cueste él le va a decirle a Misty lo que él siente por ella a pesar del paso del tiempo yo la sigo amando y el destinó nos está dando está oportunidad yo no la voy a desaprovechar, la vamos a aprovechar al máximo estás oportunidad que el destino nos ha dado una vez más, y entonces me le acerqué a Misty y le hable.**_

—Misty es verdad lo que dices de verdad piensas, venir conmigo en mi nuevo viaje Pokémon, si tu vienes conmigo, yo me sentiría alagado de que vinieras conmigo sería cómo en los viejos tiempos como debió de ser siempre, además sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que seas y la razón por la que estoy así es que yo _**Te amo con todo Mí Corazón Misty Waterflower**_ dijo Ash a los cuatro vientos se sentía bien en decir lo que tenía tanto tiempo ocultándolo está verdad su verdad que hasta tuve, la oportunidad de decirte lo que yo siento, dijo Ash a su amor y mejor amiga Misty.

—Super Ash yo quiero decirte, _**que yo te amo con todo mí Corazón Ash Ketchum,**_ y sí claro que yo quiero ir contigo y se tu novia nada en este mundo me haría más feliz además quiero ir contigo a donde tu vayas ya no quiero perderme tus aventuras, extraño mucho viajar contigo mi amor y gracias por albergar mis sentimientos en ti y además ya somos mayores además yo creó que muy pronto podremos dar el segundo pase, en nuestra relación claro si tu estás de acuerdo en hacerlo Ash, dijo Misty a su novio.

—Sí claro aceptó lo que tú me propones, le dijo Ash a Misty.

—Awww cancelaremos la operación Ash y Misty juntos, ya que se confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro, aww y fue de una manera, muy tierna yo no pensé de que fuesen a confesarse tan rápido pero bueno que se le va a pedir a Dios y Arceus en la vida pero de verdad estoy muy feliz por ellos, dos se merecen estar juntos después de lo que han pasado para poder estar juntos véanlos se ven tan felices, eh esperen un minuto que es eso que trae Ash escondido detrás de su espalda, replicó Pikachu muy impresionado.

 _En ese mismo instante vemos que Ash trae, una Pokebola detrás, de su espalda llama a un pequeño y se materializa un pequeño Eevee blanco, es un macho y su amigo le pregunta estas listo para ser un Vaporeon dijo Ash el Joven Eevee respondió a la pregunta del entrenador con una señal de aprobación haciéndole saber al chico estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso entonces se acercaron a Misty y le Ash le colocó el collar en su nuca._

— _A-Ash esto es lo que yo creó que es, dijo Misty viendo al Eevee joven al frente de ella acariciándole la rodilla a su futura entrenadora._

— _Sip Misty es tu yo pero solo falta hacer una cosa más, y tu ya sabes lo que deberías de hacer, entonces Misty se puso de pie y le habló al Vaporeon._

— _Estás listo para evolucionar en un Vaporeon Eevee dije calladamente._

— _Si lo estoy comentó Eevee, suavemente, entonces un destello de luz comenzó a salir de Eevee eso era señal que estaba evolucionando en Vaporeon, y cuando terminó de evolucionar chillo de alegría y me dijo._

— _Gracias siempre eh querido evolucionar a Vaporeon y gracias a ustedes lo he conseguido y les estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, comentó el Pokemon pez capaz de disolverse en el agua por su estructura molecular._

— _Gracias Ash no se cómo te voy a pagar por este regalo amor, le dice Misty muy feliz a su novio._

— _No te preocupes mientras cuides y entrenas bien a Vaporeon para mi con eso estaría pagado, dijo Ash quedamente._

— _De acuerdo así será amor, dijo Misty._

 _ **Y así vemos cómo Misty obtuvo un Vaporeon que siempre quiso tener, y sabiendo que lo va a entrenar muy bien y lo va a cuidar cómo agradecimiento a Ash el tendrá algún obsequió de parte de ella muy pronto siempre recuerden el momento justo lo es todo por que así valdrá la pena lo que hicimos para que esa persona tuviera un ambiente muy hermoso y ademas de que se le recordará a esa persona que siempre estará en nuestro corazón y pensamientos.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo nos leemos en el segundo capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 6/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Créditos de imagen a su respectivo autora [or].**_


End file.
